Mad King Thorn
Category:General NPCsCategory: Halloween 2005 NPCs Mad King Thorn (the Mad King) appeared every three hours starting at noon (PST in US, GMT in Europe) on 31st of October in Lion's Arch, in the mushroom circle. When he arrived, he immediately started commanding people. If you did what he wanted - usually by emoting - you would receive different Halloween treats. If you failed to do it, you died, and were resurrected before the next command. At the end of the game he would give everyone a Pumpkin Crown. The game lasted approximately 20 minutes and included jokes, commands, rock-paper-scissors games and a "Simon Says"-like game at the end. Writing a transcript below, since this text will be unavailable for anyone that missed the fun. Introductory Monologue "Come and stand before me, my subjects, and bask in my glory!" "Yes, gather 'round. Don't be intimidated by my regal bearing, I won't harm you, unless you give me good reason to do so." "Is this everyone? Where have all the brave Tyrians gone? COME HERE, NOW!" "Good, good! Seeing all my adoring subjects before me again gives me a WONDERFUL idea. Let's have a CELEBRATION in honor of ME!" "Now, kneel before King Thorn! Kneel before me! KNEEL NOW, I SAY!" (Anyone that fails to kneel is killed) "In days of old, any who did not show proper respect to the king paid with their lives. Fitting, if you ask me." "I just love to see you all grovel! HA HA!" Lethal rock-paper-scissors "Now, as you all know, while I lived, my military genius was unsurpassed. I crushed every peasant revolt that rose up against me!" "My army could not be defeated! My fleet was unsurpassed! Most impressive of all, I was the MASTER of that greatest test of strategic aptitude: ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" "''Name, you look like a smart one! Now, I am going to count down from three, then you must choose a weapon that will overcome the weapon I choose."'' The player can win, lose or tie. If the player wins, he/she gets one of the Halloween Collectors items. If there's a tie, nothing happens. If the king wins, he kills the player (who is quickly resurrected). What he says, depends on the outcome: King Wins: "I'm afraid I'm just too smart for you. You've lost and so you must die. Justice is cruel, ha ha ha!" Player Wins:"I have lost? How can that be? DID YOU CHEAT ME? No, I suppose not. Here is your reward." A Tie:"A tie? Ha ha ha ha ha. Great minds think alike, do they not?" Killer Jokes In this sequence, the kings starts out noting the absence of a jester, then says: "Luckily for you, in addition to being wise and generous, I am very, very witty. Listen up!" He then tells one of the following jokes: "Why did the Charr cross the Wall?" "To get to the other side!" "Why can't you borrow money from a Dwarf?" "Because they're always a little short. HA HA HA HA HA! Get it? DWARVES are SHORT! "Knock, Knock" (Now you say: "Who's There?") "It's Mad King Thorn, and I command you to laugh! LAUGH NOW OR DIE!" "A Troll, a Tengu and a Dwarf walk into a bar..." "No wait, only the Troll and the Tengu do, the Dwarf walks UNDER the bar!!" "I just flew in from the Underworld ..." "and boy are my arms tired!" After each of these jokes, any player that fails to /laugh is killed, and the king states that "One way or another, my jokes always slay the audience." Players that laugh are given a gift (in the form of one of the Halloween Collectors items) with the words "Although I know the joke was rewarding in itself, here is a little something for those who laughed." Screenshots of his visits to Lion's Arch 240px|thumb|left|Screenshot of the Mad King